Forget Me Not
by Divergentcake4four
Summary: Tris is reluctant to let anyone else into her life. She is afraid of what they'll think of her when they get to know about her past. The life she left behind. Or tried to leave behind. What happens when she meets a mysterious guy in a dance function? Will she ever meet him again or not? He is the only one she thinks she can open up to. Join Tris in her journey to find herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is the first chapter of my new story. The setting is in dauntless compound in modern world. Please review and follow this story so you can get an update email when I do so. Enjoy!**

Forget Me Not

Prologue

It feels like centuries have passed but I am still here. Alive. On Earth. When I close my eyes, I can see them again. They never leave me alone. The fake love she had for me. The day he left, she ran after him. Even after what he did. The day Caleb died. The years I had spent in foster care. The years he had spent in foster care without his sibling. She didn't care except for Caleb. I am not jealous of him. I loved him. I always will. I was angry at her for not fighting for us. She could have at least fought for him. She fixed her life but forgot to fix ours.

Chapter 1

"Tris! Tris! Wake up! Wake up!" shouts someone. I groan sleepily hoping that they will get the point.

They start to shake me vigorously now. So, they did not get the point.

I give up trying to sleep and sit up on my bed. I look up at the person who was waking me. I can see short hair and dark skin and…. my vision is blurry. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms and finally say "God! Why did you wake me? the entire universe is against me!".

"Shut up Tris! You've been sleeping like a log for more than the required amount of sleep" says Christina.

"What is it?" I ask her. "8 hours" replies Chris. I smack her in the head with a pillow. "What was that for?" whines Chris. "I know it's eight hours. I was asking about why did you wake me up at …" I stop mid-sentence to glance at the alarm clock next to my bed. It shows seven in the morning. "SEVEN IN THE MORNING?" I shout at her.

I keep on hitting her with my pillow. She picks up her pillow and starts smacking me in the face too. At first, it was a catfight but now it has turned into one of the sleepover pillow fight games. We both are laughing hard. I clutch my stomach while laughing and slowly come down from the bed.

There are tears in my eyes. I wipe them and signal her to come sit down with me. She sits next to me and says "I bought tickets for both of us for the dance!". I stare blankly at her for few seconds and then a smile grows across my face. I start jumping from excitement and she does too.

"We are going to have so much FUN!" we both shout at the same time. "Jinx!" we both say together again. "Double jinx!" we say again. We both laugh.

"Well thank me later, I am going for breakfast. See you in ten!" She says as she gets up from the bed. She waves me goodbye and heads out the door.

* * *

I walk over to the dining hall. I sit down on our usual table, next to Uriah and Christina sits with Will. I see a flash of movement from under the table. Her hand is intertwined with his. I look up to see her smiling at him. I nudge Uriah with my elbow. He turns to me and

I nod my head lightly towards them. A wicked grin grows across his face and then he says "Holding hands lovebirds?". Chris raises her eyebrows and then lowers them as she realises what he said. Her face grows as red as tomato. Will chuckles lightly.

"Well, should I assume that you two are going to go together to the dance?" Marlene asks.

"Ye-ah" stutters Chris nervously. It's rare to see her like this. Usually she is always out-going and outrageous but with Will, she becomes aware of her habits.

"Tris, who are you going with?" Will asks, interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"No one" I answer as I spread jam over my toast.

"What!? You can't go alone" Uriah shouts in my ear. "Ow!" I whine as I rub my ear.

"Sorry!" Uriah says with a mouthful of bread.

"What's wrong with going alone? Anyways, I am going to be with you guys only" I point at all of them.

"It's pathetic to go alone to a dance. It's a place where you are supposed to go with someone you like or love" Will explains.

"Looks like someone is in lo-ve" sings Marlene in her chirpy voice. Uriah and I are the only one who giggle. Will and Chris are staring deeply in each other's eyes.

Marlene clears her throat and sits upright. Will and Chris break their stare and look at Marlene. She beckons Chris to say something to me.

"Listen Tris, I think you should do whatever you want to. It's your decision at the end of the day anyways" My face lights up as soon as she says this. "But, it will be much better if you are with someone" she completes herself.

I glare at her. "Break the glare Tris. Just listen okay?" she asks. I give up and nod my head.

"Go with any boy you like. What will you do if a slow, romantic starts playing? And we all are dancing with each other? Won't you feel left out?"

"I guess it will be fun to go with someone. Also, I don't want to feel left out." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Did you girls buy your dresses yet? It's a mask party, right?" Uriah says. I want to smack him in the face. He just pulled the key out of a time bomb called Christina. I glare at Uriah. He doesn't seem to understand what I am trying to accuse him of. I let my stare break and sigh as I turn to face Chris who squeals in excitement.

 **A/N: Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There are many secrets unrevealed as to why Tris doesn't want a date. I want to see guesses from you guys. Please review and follow the story. I will probably update every four-five days.**

 **I was thinking about a game to play with all of you. The daily question game to see how much you know about divergent. PM me if you want me to start this game next chapter onwards. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the first question,**

 **What did Christina call Molly before their fight?**

 **The winners will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter-2

"How about this?"

"Green's not my thing, Chris".

"Fine, Oh! How about blue?"

"No, it's too sparkly and glittery".

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I am going to buy a dress for myself and you buy whatever you like".

"Finally!"

"I hate you Tris"

"Aww, but I love you Chris!"

She rolls her eyes and follows Marlene to the other aisle of the store.

I look through various stacks of dresses for the dance. I have been standing here for hours, trying to find a decent dress. Everything is too sparkly, or revealing, or the colour isn't right. That is why I hate shopping. People should only go shopping when their clothes are worn out and not go for fun like Chris.

I randomly pick a dress. I widen my eyes at the look of it.

Not sparkly?

Check

Not revealing?

Check

Perfect colour?

Check

Totally decent?

Che-eck!

I almost scream at the last mental check. It's a flowy, black coloured, ankle length dress. I quickly make my way to one of the changing rooms. I quickly change into the dress and stare at my reflection. I may not be the prettiest or the most desirable girl but this dress highlights the dark-brown in my eyes. It gives a gorgeous contrast to my olive skin. I squeal hoping no one would hear me.

"Tris!? is that you?" a voice shouts. It's Marlene.

"Yes! I am in here" I yell back.

Marlene knocks at the door of the changing room. I open it to reveal a Marlene whose jaw is hanging way below than it should and a Christina who is about to tear up.

"Oh la la!" says Marlene.

"You look absolutely amazing Tris!" says Chris.

I blush at the compliments and usher them out of the room. I change back into my old clothes. After a while, we end up buying a pair of black heels for me, and three silver coloured masks for all of us.

* * *

 **Four POV**

I glance at the door for the fifth time in the last two minutes. _She is late. Why is she always late? Does she like to get punished every Monday morning? Strange Stiff._

As soon as the thought enters my head, the door clicks open. _Finally,_ I think to myself. I glance at the clock. She is ten minutes late, not excusable for any student. She comes jogging towards me and starts mumbling apologies for being late. I hold my hand up to stop her from speaking. She looks at me confusingly. I let my hand down and say "No excuses. Your punishment is ten laps. Now, go!". She looks at me in disgust and doesn't move. "Go, otherwise 20 laps". She hurries off to the ground for ten laps.

 **Tris POV**

God! I hate Four. Can't he for once be a sensitive and a concerned man and listen to me? I look over my shoulder to see he is teaching Myra how to punch the bag properly. I take the perfect opportunity to halt for a while. I sit on the bench for five minutes and watch him teach Myra, who is struggling to even throw a punch at a non-living object.

Unfortunately, my eyes meet Four's. I get up and start running again, hoping he didn't realise what I was doing. I run the remaining four laps and the bell rings. _Yes!_ I yell on the inside. I grab my bag and hurry towards the door. But, of course, his hand reached the door knob before mine does.

"Next time, you sit until and unless I tell you to, you'll be running thirty laps. Alright?" he says with a stern look in his eyes.

Ugh. "Alright" I say and reach the doorknob as soon as he releases it. I move out the door and take a deep breath of relief.

* * *

My entire day was dull and boring. First, I had physical education class with Four, then Faction history with Ms. Matthews followed by Value education and mathematics. Also, two hours from now, I have maths and faction history tuition with Four. I hate Mondays.

I go to the canteen and sit down next to Will. Chris, Uriah and Mar haven't arrived yet.

I sigh as I sit next to him.

"Hey! Having a rough day?" Will asks.

"Yep, seems like that" I reply.

"I don't know why you or anyone else for the matter doesn't like school. I mean learning about our history is so amazing. We won't even have those records if our ancestors didn't develop those technologies back then. Then maths, what if you don't know maths and someone tricks you? What will you do? See studies have practical usage as well" Will blabbers. _How does Christina handle him?_ I think. I don't know for long he speaks but it feels like another century has passed until he calls out to Mar, Uriah, Chris and two others I don't recognize.

They settle down next to us. Chris sits with Will, Mar with Uri and the other boy and girl sit in front of me. I raise my eyebrows at Uriah to introduce me to them. He at first squints his eyes thinking I was telling him to decode some message but later he realises what I meant.

"Guys! This ugly boy is my elder brother Ezekiel Pedrad" he says while pointing towards that boy. They both are dark-skinned and have flashing, bright, white smiles.

"Zeke everybody!" he says with extreme pride and also while slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"This is my girlfriend Shauna" he says setting his hands on the shoulders of a beautiful brunette girl.

Zeke sits down and smiles at Shauna. Her face reddens. I have to say, they both are adorable together. The entire table bursts into conversations with each other. I am talking to Shauna about her likes, dislikes, you know typical girl talk, when Zeke calls out to someone. "Hey man! over here!" Zeke waves to someone. I turn around to see who it is.

Of course, it was Four.

It had to be Four.

Now the next half-hour is going to be more dreadful than ever. The two hours he teaches me every Monday are slightly less dreadful because all we talk about is faction history and maths.

The worse fact is that the only seat vacant is the one next to me.

He sighs when he settles next to me. He nods at everyone else. Chris shoots me an apologetic look. I just smile sadly towards her.

I turn my attention back to Shauna. She is an amazing human being. She understands me completely. Is it possible that I have found my true sister? I mentally slap my face at the thought. The only sibling, I ever had and always will have was Caleb. No one can replace him. Not even my friends. He is precious. I shake my head and blink my eyes a few times and keep on talking to her.

 **Four POV**

I glance at Tris just to acknowledge her. She is shaking her head and blinking hard. Something is wrong with her today. She turns to me and our eyes meet. I shake the thought away and speak in my instructor voice "Tris, you remember what I taught you last Monday?".

She nods her head. I can tell by her looks that her head is somewhere else. "Good. I'll test you today on that". She says "Fine, the library or the classroom today?". "Library". "Fine". She turns to speak to Uriah. After a while, she breaks away from him and starts staring into space. Her eyes are looking like they are longing for something. Like longing for someone.

 **Tris POV**

The feelings are all rushing back to me. Why did I think of Caleb today? Why do I even remember him? I feel like someone has dropped a stone in my stomach. I feel like I have started to unravel. I have to pick myself up today itself. The more I delay, the worse it'll get.

 **A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Start posting you answers for the daily question game.** **The first five correct answers will be mentioned in the next chapter. Do you like the dual POV better or just Tris? Please review, follow and favourite. It motivates me to write and publish faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Trigger Warning; there is mention of drugs and abuse in this chapter. Don't say you weren't warned beforehand.**

 **The winners are: shewhoturnedtodust and Sarah. Yay! Please review and favourite and follow.**

 **Four POV**

"Are you even listening to me?" Zeke says.

"Ah Zeke! I told you no" I groan.

He pouts and makes twinkling eyes at me. I sigh and relax my head back on the sofa and motion him to speak. He claps his hands and gets up from the couch and says "Man! the costume I bought for you is one hell of a costume. The girls will fall for you".

"Show me the costume" I say, giving in after what seems like eternity.

"Yay!" he shouts like a girl. He goes to his room and brings two bags with him. He empties the content of one of the bags on the couch.

He holds up one of the costume and squeals "This is for you, Prince Charming!". He hands me the costume. I stand up and take it. He has bought a "Prince Charming" costume for himself as well. I stand in front of the mirror, holding the costume. Zeke comes from behind wearing a princess costume and crown, which I am guessing is for Shauna. He approaches me in a very girl way and suddenly the door creaks open.

A dark-haired figure peeks inside the apartment and then fully opens the door and says "I am looking for….". It's Tris. She bursts in laughter and then covers her mouth with her hand after she sees me. Us, more specifically. Her face reddens from holding the laughter in. Zeke starts mumbling something and goes to his bedroom and shuts the door.

I put the costume down and ask her "What are you doing here?". "You're supposed to be teaching me right now". I glance at the clock. I am thirty minutes late. I quickly pick up my jacket and click the door shut behind me.

"So, I was thinking" she says "Now that you're late, I guess I won't be punished if I am late to your class".

"Of course, you will be punished".

"What? Hah? Why? Oh my god!" she exclaims.

"I am the teacher and you're the student" I say sternly.

"I hate you even more" she says under her breath.

"I can hear you" I tell her. _What an annoying girl!_ I think in my head.

She rolls her eyes and says "Like I am scared of you, you're just one year older than me".

 _Oh god! She bugs me so much_. "Whatever" I say.

 **Tris POV**

I mentally high-five myself for irritating Four. I can't wait to tell Christina about Four and Zeke. It was so hilarious.

We walk to the library and settle down on a desk for two. I open my Faction history book to the page we left off last time. This chapter is dedicated to "Candor: Justice and Peace".

"Now, Candor are the judges of our society. They value honesty and justice therefore, they are appointed as judges in the courts. They have the power to interpret our rules and regulations mentioned in our constitution. They have the power to keep a check on the government" he explains.

"Well, this was the recap of what you learnt last year. This semester, it is about how candor plays a role in private as well as public organizations"

"Let's focus on private NGOs and foster care, the children or adults that go there must have some sort of mental or physical problem. So, the cases for these people are taken care of by the Candor. In case of foster care, if the child already has a home but doesn't want to live in it for a reason considered invalid by the jury, then the judges send the child back home. Only the ones who have suffered a lot are the ones who go to foster care. The paperwork for the foster care is less. It's because there are over hundred children handled by one organization. So, to make it easier, Candor has made the documentation much less and quicker. Understood?"

"Ye-ah" I hesitate while saying.

He begins explaining about how Candor keep a check on the public organizations. Whatever he is saying, I can't hear it.

All I can hear is the tapping of the judge's gavel, a little girl crying, a little boy crying, a girl giving her testimony and a lady giving her testimony.

 _Tap-tap! The sound of the judge's gavel fills the silence in the air of the court._

" _The court is now in order. As per the request, Mrs. Prior is called for the testimony". My mom gets up from the bench and walks over to the witness stand._

" _Mr. Sanchez, you may begin" says Judge Thomas._

" _So, Mrs. Prior, in my hand I have the medical reports of the test conducted on you a few days ago. As you can see clearly for yourself, the drug intake as well as the alcohol intake levels were dangerously high in your system. How would you explain taking care of your nine-months old baby and a four-year old girl, if you were on drugs every day?"_

" _I took extremely good care of them. I was never on drugs. It's a scam. You all have no other case to work on that's why you are falsely blaming me and my motherhood" my mom was getting angry now. Her face was red and the veins in her eyes seemed like they would pop out any moment._

" _Please calm down! There is nothing false about my statement. There is proof that the day it all happened you were on drugs. The doctors have even further proved that this was happening before that also. Was it or was it not?" the lawyer asks politely._

" _Was it or was it not?" he asked her again._

" _Yes" she says boldly as if it was something to be proud of._

" _How did you take care of your children then?"_

" _I didn't"_

" _Then who did?"_

" _Her" my mother points at me. Mr. Sanchez turns around and is startled as well as awed by what he sees._

" _How can you expect me to take that as the truth?"_

" _Ask her then, if you won't believe any word that comes out of my mouth" she spits those words out like venom._

" _Mrs. Prior, please calm down!" the judge says. She doesn't listen. She starts to scream unintelligible words for the lawyer. I put my hands to my ears. Two guards pick her up from the chair and settle her down on the bench._

" _Ms. Anne Prior, the daughter of …"_

My memory is interrupted by a deep voice.

"That's it for today. See you next Monday" says Four as he closes my textbook and pushes his chair in. he leaves the library.

I shake my head and pick up my books. I head straight to my apartment. Luckily, Christina isn't here.

I keep my books on my table and go to the bathroom. I look at myself. I am sweating. Blood has drained from my face. _What have you done? Why did you think of it? Stop it! Right now!_ A million voices in my head speak. I splash cold water on my face. I wipe my face and go to my bed. I search for a box under the bed.

 _I kept it here only. Ha! Found it._ I open it and take out a bottle of pills. Anxiety pills.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes. Honestly, I don't know much about the procedure of a testimony. Feel free to ask me questions! Please review, follow and favourite. It really makes me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Trigger warning: mentions of abuse. Thanks for all the love! Let's get the reviews up to 10! Today's question is-**

 **Who attacked Tris during initiation?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

Music fills my ears as I enter Zeke and Four's apartment. The smell of alcohol makes me sick. I look at myself. I am wearing a silver top with a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees and a bit on the thighs. Chris made me wear all this stuff. She even forced me to wear sparkly black heels. I even let my hair down today.

I tap Marlene on the shoulder, who is just standing and staring blankly. She turns around and her face lights up. "Hi! You came!" she says excitedly.

"Well, someone had to bring some life to this party" I say. She chuckles.

"What were you staring at earlier?" I ask her.

"Nothing"

"Liar" I say as I nudge her with my elbow. She playfully slaps my shoulder and says "Uriah".

"Yeah, but what about him?'

"Look at him" she points at a Uriah, who is laughing and probably flirting with some other girls. Uriah turns back and sees me. He waves to me. I wave back and glare at him. He looks confused but I just shrug my shoulders and leave it to him to figure out.

"I like him. like a lot" her smile turns down at the corners.

"Yeah, I know. I think you should ask him out" I say hoping she would cheer up.

"But what if he rejects me?"

"You think I would let him go if he rejected you?" I raise my eyebrows. She smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you! Maybe I will ask him out, but not just today" she says. I leave this decision to her.

As the party progresses I meet everyone and I didn't know I would say but I am having fun.

Uriah approaches me and says "Why were you glaring at me?".

I pull him into the kitchen and say "Are you an idiot? How can you not see it?"

"What are you even talking about?"

I sigh and ask him "Do you like Marlene?"

Uriah reddens and says "Yeah, I do".

"Then don't flirt with other girls and go get her" I make him walk out of kitchen and push him towards Marlene. He smiles at me. I mouth "Good Luck" to him. He mouths "Thank you!" back.

* * *

After an hour or two, everyone starts to leave. After all its eleven at night. I tell Chris that I am taking off too. but she stops me saying "Wait! Don't go! There is a very fun game left. Okay? Just wait for it". I decide to stay. _What harm could it be to have some fun? Right?_ I think to myself.

Zeke makes us all sit in a circle. By us, I mean Chris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Four (ugh) and me. Zeke announces "Welcome to the afterparty! We're going to play 'Candor or Dauntless'!". Everyone cheers him on. Zeke starts the game by daring Will to dance to Beyonce's song "All the single ladies". It was so hilarious.

Will asks Shauna to choose. She chose Candor and Uriah shouted "Pansycake!" for which Zeke slaps him. Uriah is now sitting with one hand on his red cheek and glaring at Zeke.

"So, Shauna how did you and Zeke meet?" Will asks. Everyone shouts at him for wasting his chance. I am the only one laughing.

Shauna launches into a long and sweet story of how they met. She finishes after, I guess, twenty minutes! Everyone awes and wolf whistles at her.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" she suddenly asks me.

"Dauntless" I say. She looks around the room and settles her eyes on Four and then says "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with heaven with Four". I widen my eyes. _What have you gotten yourself in? this is not going to end well._ I can't take off any clothing. I look at Four, who sighs and nods in consent. I inhale deeply to prepare myself for whatever comes next. Shauna pushes both of us into a closet. A CLOSET!?

Everything comes rushing back to me. The nights spent in the closet, no food, no water and only nightmares to comfort me.

Shauna pushes both of us with a wicked grin on her face and clicks the door shut.

" _I walked into the kitchen only to find my mother being beaten up by Sam, her boyfriend. He was twisting her hair and holding her neck back. I could not believe what I was seeing. I rushed over to my mom. I tried to push him away. He shouted unintelligible words for me and shoved me into the wall. I groaned and started crying. I saw my mom being punched in the gut. It was too much. Too much. I jumped at him with all my strength. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming in pain. He threw me inside the tiny closet and ordered my mother to not open it unless and until he wants her to. I heard no screaming anymore. He was probably out of the house now. I sighed. The closet was so tiny. I could not fit in there properly. I could not stop crying. I was hurt pretty bad."_

I told myself to breathe. _Breathe! You can't let him win again! Breathe! It's alright! Breathe! Your friends are here, you can't let them know!_ the voices in my head shouted. I run my hand through my hair. I look at Four. He is just sitting at one corner, waiting for the time to pass by. I rub a hand over my face. I am sweating. My palms are sweating. I try to open my mouth to cry out for help but it does not work.

He looks at me and his face turns from bored to worrisome. "Are you alright?" he asks. I nod my head. I can't let the secrets out in the open.

My breathing became shallow. Four started to knock at the door harshly. They just giggled outside. I started to slam my palm at the door. The laughter increased more and I could hear Sam laughing at me as I cried in the closet. I covered my ears with my hands. I closed my eyes.

And everything, everything at once went black.

 **A/N: Hi again! Hope you liked the story so far! Please feel free to ask me questions if you don't understand anything. Also, if anyone doesn't know the rules of candor or dauntless I will be happy to tell you, just PM me. Please review guys! It means a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I am back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I know the couple of chapters have been intense emotionally but I promise that possibly by the seventh chapter, things are going to change tremendously.**

 **The winner for the last question is Shewhoturnedtodust.**

 **Today's question is: What was Tobias's parents name?**

 **Tris POV**

I try to blink my eyes open once. Twice. Then thrice. They finally open completely. I take in the sight of the room. It's not my room. Everything in this room, from the clothes hanging on the chair to the scent of the pillowcase, suggests it belongs to a boy.

I try to get up but I am stopped by a pair of dark-skinned hands. "What are you doing?" the pair of hands demand. I turn around to face a sad, tired looking Christina.

She looks at me and then bursts into tears. I shift on the bed to put my arms around her. She cries and cries, when it should be me who cries. I start to mumble some apology words but she lifts her head and says "Stop it. It was not your fault".

"It was my fault. If instead of just laughing at you, I would have opened the door and, and you would not be, you would not be" she keeps on repeating the last phrase, trying hard to hold it together.

"It's not your fault. Even I didn't know that I was claustrophobic. If I had known it would have been one hell of a night for all of us. Sorry Chris" I clear my throat for the fifth time. Lying to her feels so wrong. I am going to tell her about my past. Everything.

"No, hey! It's not your fault. I am the one guilty. I am the worst best friend. You're better off without me" says her.

"Chris, are you crazy? You're my best friend. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself unnecessarily" I try to convince her. She is still teary-eyed. Of course, I failed.

She sits up and hands me a glass of water. I take it and gulp it down in a few sips. After finishing, she proposes "Tris, I can't and will never stop feeling guilty unless and until I do something extremely special for you. Please Tris!".

"Sure, but not today" I tell her.

"But it has to be before the dance. I don't want to look at you and feel guilty" I wince at her choice of words. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that" she apologises. I wave her off.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you claustrophobic?"

"I will tell you about it, someday, sometime" I pull off a small smile. She smiles back too.

"Chris, where are we?"

"Four and Zeke's"

I widen my eyes at the answer but relax them soon enough. I do hate him but it was kind of him to let me spend the night here.

We both get up and start wearing our shoes. Apparently, she brought me a pair of sneakers. I smile at another small act of kindness. I put them on and turn to Chris, who is conversing with Four.

"Hey" says Four quietly.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. I am surprised by the amount of care he is showing for me. I manage not to let my jaw drop in surprise.

"I feel better. Thank you for letting me stay the night"

"No problem"

That was our conversation. Short and to the point. That's how it has been always. But today it was different, he didn't have any rude remarks or his annoying smirk on him. It's because he is feeling bad for me. I want to puke at this thought. I don't want any pity.

I leave with Chris after sometime. She even managed to convince Zeke and Four letting me have breakfast at their place. They even prepared a special omelette for me. Chris must have told them what I like. I thought Four would say no but he didn't. Wow! A lot can change overnight.

The entire day passed by me convincing Chris that it wasn't her fault(again). Will came by in the afternoon to give us updates on what happened in the class today. Shauna and Mar also visited. Shauna even brought her younger sister, who is about my age, Lynn. She has a complex personality.

However, I didn't think about my horrifying past anytime of the day and night. I felt kind of relieved that the panic attacks will soon decrease.

* * *

There are two days left for the dance, which means I have only 48 hours to tell Chris everything. I am thinking of asking her to spend the day with me so I can talk to her. But, today is visiting day. Everyone is going to celebrate this holiday with their families. There is no way I am going to ruin it for her. I will tell her after her lunch with her family for sure.

There are some things I like to sort out on Visiting day. Yes, they are related to my past. Surprise!

I check on Chris who is getting ready.

"Hey! I am going to my family's. Are you going to be okay here?" she asks me as soon as she sees me.

"Yeah, of course. I think I will catch up on the homework" I answer.

"Okay. Tris?"

"What?" I say as I bite into an apple.

"Why don't you visit your family?"

I pull my mouth out of the apple and wipe my mouth and say "They are out of Chicago. They said whenever they come back, we'll all go for dinner".

She nods and gets back to sorting her hair and make-up. I debated in my head whether my lie was convincing or not. It was, I spoke it with confidence.

Chris left around ten. I put my sneakers on and went to the railway station. Once, I was there, I hopped on to my train and took a seat. It is a one -hour long journey. I know the time because I have been in the same train, in the same seat with the exact same destination for two years.

I walk down the abnegation streets to house number 46. I take a deep breath and knock gently on the door. No one answers the door for a while. _Maybe they're not here, guess I should leave. I will come back some other day_ I think. But the door opens revealing an olive-skinned woman, Tyra, my foster mother.

She quickly pulls me in a hug. Even though she took care of me, I rarely visit her. It hurts me to see that this cheery, out-going woman had to take care of angry, lonely, and abused child.

"Look at you! Every time I see you, you grow an inch taller" she says, her hands exploring places on my face.

"Thank you! You look good as always" I compliment her, putting my hands, on top of hers. She takes my hand and tugs me into the living room. I sit down on the sofa and she brings a giant piece of chocolate cake with a glass of milk. I smile wholeheartedly at her sweet motherly nature. She is a mother without a child.

"Here, you have start eating more. You're getting skinnier" she says as she sets the tray down.

"Which is good" I say with my mouth full of cake.

"No, I don't want you to become invisible" she says. I try not to laugh mainly because the cake will choke me and also that if I laugh I would start crying.

We chat for a while about each other's lives before coming to the topic. "So, about my school fees?" I say casually. She nods and opens the top drawer of her table and pulls out an envelope. She hands me it. I thank her and as usual she stops me. I hug her goodbye and leave for the station.

I sit on the same seat in the same train and head home. I think about her. How lonely she must feel in her house. How sad she must have felt when I left her. How tired she must be after facing my worst days. It was difficult for her but not as much as it was for me. She has kept up with the worse of me and enjoyed with the best of me. If only I ever stop seeing the hurt in her eyes whenever she sees me, I would think that she has forgiven me.

I sigh as I hop down from the train and text Chris:

 _How's lunch? Having fun?_

 _Yeah! So much fun. Heading home in ten._

 _Better be ready, you have a promise to fulfill._

 _Really? I am going to drive fast then._

 _Yup. See ya!_

I shove my phone into the pocket of my jeans and take a deep breath. _It's going to be a long day._

 **A/N: Hi! Hope you liked the chapter. Please review, favourite and follow! It motivates me a lot. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Trigger warning: mentions of abuse.**

 **The answer to the previous question was Evelyn Johnson and Marcus Eaton.**

 **Please review guys!**

 **Tris POV**

Before I even ring the doorbell of the apartment, Chris opens the door. She greets me with a huge smile on her face. I try to put on a smile on my face but it comes out weird. Her eyebrows furrow at my try to smile. I enter inside and sit down on the couch. She sits next to me and crosses her legs.

"Hi! Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asks.

"No, can we just start?" I ask her seriously.

"Yeah, sure. If that is what you want" she answers.

I take a deep breath and calm my mind. I don't want to scare her or lose my best friend, but I have to do it. No matter what the consequences will be.

"Okay, so Chris" I mutter.

She raises her eyebrows but I shake my head and prepare myself once again.

"I had a family. A nice one, with a mother, a father and me. When I was three, my mom had my baby brother. I loved him a lot. It was one of the fairy tale families. But one day, I saw my mom crying. I asked her what it was and she said 'Your father is not alive anymore. He died in a car crash'".

I inhale a deep breath. I didn't realise how sharp it would feel as I took it. I don't look at Chris while saying any of this. All of it.

"My mother was sad for a couple of months. I had turned four by that time. Later, she found a new man, her boyfriend. He was a drunken idiot. He had this habit of drinking wildly and returning home and beating the shit out of my mother"

"She never once in her life retorted back. It frustrated me. I asked her if she knew why he hits her and she told me "It's a new kind of love. It is the type of love that your father and I never had. What your father and I had was fake love. This is true love. Whatever is happening is called true love. I am getting to love it and you have to do the same". That is what that woman told me".

I feel like someone has stabbed me in my stomach and the pain is spreading to my entire body slowly and becomes more painful as it reaches heart.

"Sam, her boyfriend, used to beat her and she screamed and screamed and every night she reassured me by saying it is true love. I didn't believe her. Never. Not even for once. She was so madly in love with him that they stopped caring for my brother and me. The hell with the children, right?" I say while chuckling lightly which soon turns into a sob. Tears stream down my face but I am determined to continue telling her. She starts to say something but I hold up my hand to stop her from speaking. She purses her lips and wipes her tears away.

"One day, the beating was so bad that I had to step in the middle of it. He was twisting her head and kicking her in her ribs. I threw myself on her, to protect her. But I failed, what can you expect out of a four-year old? He picked me up and threw me on the floor. He left me alone for a while and hit my mother. Then he carried me and shoved me in a tiny closet. That is why I am afraid to being locked in closets. When you guys were laughing at me banging the door, I heard Sam laughing at my weakness. It was extremely awful" I broke down into a much heavier sob. Chris cries with me for a full ten minutes.

After I regain myself, I continue "And then one day, he was hitting my mother and I started shouting at him to stop it. He threw me over his shoulder and took me to the backyard and started slapping me. Forty slaps. They were forty slaps on my right cheek. My neighbour saw him doing all of it. He called the police on him".

"I thought that they would only take Sam away and we will all be a happy family once again. But it turned worse, they took my mother away. They separated me and my baby brother. You know, I used to dress him up in little shirts, little pyjamas, little socks and shoes. Everything that belonged to him was so tiny. It was so cute. He was my baby brother. He was supposed to stay with me not with some other families. They put me in a foster home but every time I ran away. I changed seven families in six weeks. My mother was put to trial for my brother, Caleb's and my custody. All she did was say profanities for both of us. She didn't even fight for us. All I wanted her to do was to fight for my brother. She should have taken him home with her. But she didn't. She let the both of us go to foster homes" I keep on crying and squealing until Chris pulls into her lap and puts my arms around me and mumbles sweet, calming words.

"The ..er uh last foster home was Tyra's. I never ran away from her. She understood mah ah my pain and and kep..t kept up with the worse of me. She didn't make me do medication for my angry outbursts like the other fah fos ..er ter..foster parents did. She li..lives.. in abnegate..ion abnegation sector. I vi..visit her every visiting da..day" I speak out everything I want her to know. She slowly rocks me, calming me. I cry for what seems like a decade and when my eyes are all puffy, red and sore from crying, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day….**

 **Four POV**

"Four! Man wake up!" a shrill voice shouted at me. I turned over and removed the blanket from my face and saw Zeke, as expected.

"What is your problem?" I ask him. My voice comes out to be heavy mainly because of my sleepiness.

"The dance is tomorrow and you don't have a date to go with" says Zeke.

"So, what? Can't someone go alone?" I ask him.

His eyes widen at my answer and he says "No! Four what is wrong with you? You can't go alone. You need to find a date now! Come on man!".

I groan and glance at the clock. It shows 3 am. 3 AM IN THE MORNING! I get up and smack him in the head. "What was that for?" he squeals. "For waking me up at 3! Zeke!" I shout.

He rubs his head with his hand and gives me a what I suppose, a life-threatening look, and goes to his own bedroom. I switch off the light of my room and go to sleep.

 **A/N: Hi again! I thought I should balance things a bit, that's why I showed Four's pov. If you want me to do more Four pov, please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter and please let's get the reviews up to 15. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I lick my fingers, which are covered in Nutella. I moan as I enjoy its wonderful taste. As I lick my lips, the door to the apartment clicks open. I wipe my mouth and head to see who has come.

"Hi!" says Chris. I notice that she has left the door slightly open.

"Hi!" I reply. We both haven't talked about what happened yesterday.

"So, um Tris, can I talk to you?" she asks me as if she is worried whether one question about me will blow me into pieces.

"Yes, Chris. I am not a bomb" I say.

"I know Tris you have gone through a lot. I know what has happened can't be undone, as much as I want it to be undone. I just want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what happens. I will do whatever it takes for you to be happy" says Chris.

"It's not like you can bring my brother back" I say under my breath, hoping she didn't hear that.

"Hey! You never told me about him" she says.

I go over what happened yesterday and realise that I forgot to tell him about my brother.

"His name was Caleb. He was three years younger than me. He and I were really close to each other. I would dress him up in my frocks sometimes, just to see how he would like a baby girl. He was always interested in rockets and stuff. He and I got separated for two years in foster care. We got together for five years, and he died because of pneumonia. I am sorry I am just jabbering on" I say as soon as I realise I was lost in my own little bubble.

She waves me off and says "I am sorry Tris but your brother sounded like an amazing person".

I smile softly at her kindness and say "Thank you Chris".

"Also, I brought you something" she says as she nudges the door wide open with her foot and brings in a ball of brown fur.

She hands the moving ball to me. I realise, what I am holding is a puppy. I squeal in excitement. It I so cute. It has brown fur with small black eyes.

I hug Chris carefully, trying not to crush the puppy with our bodies.

"What are you going to name him?" she asks me.

"It's a him. I guess we could name him 'Olly'" I say in utter excitement and adornment.

"Oh my god! I love that name" she screams. She tries to take Olly from me, but, the funny thing is he won't go in her arms. Chris pouts at him, while I laugh at her.

"Tris, will you go the dance?" asks Chris.

"Yes, but please don't make me go with a date. I just can't …I can't…." I leave the sentence hanging in the air. I shake my head and proceed to wash my hands, before eating my PB & J sandwich.

"It's alright Tris. As long as you are coming, we are going to have fun" she says.

I nod my head in consent. After talking to Chris, I really felt better. At least, I did not cry after laughing. That's some progress.

* * *

"Tris! go get ready! We only have two hours left!" shouts Chris. I turn towards her, only to find her glaring at me. I sigh and go to my room, and hand myself in to Shauna and Marlene. They push me in the bathroom with a towel. I lock the door and decide to take a long shower. I am only in the shower for five minutes when I hear Mar and Shauna yell at me "Tris! come out! quick or else Chris will lose her mind!". When the Chris bomb is thrown at me, I quickly grab my towel and get out of the bathroom.

"Give me my dress. I am out now!" I say while panting. They hand me my dress and run to tell Chris that I am finally getting ready.

I quickly put on my clothes. I wear the high heels Chris made me buy. I look at my reflection and I swear I have never seen anything that pretty. Okay, I maybe exaggerating, but I sure look beautiful. I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and see Mar and Shauna squealing over how pretty I am looking.

"Tris, I am not kidding. You look amazing!"

"Oh girl! You look fabulous!"

I blush at their compliments. They settle me on a chair in front of my mirror and call Chris. Chris enters the room with a straightener in one hand and a hairbrush in other. She tells the girls to go grab her makeup bag.

 _Oh no!_ I think to myself. I am really stuck with Chris. She pulls my hair back, parts it, straightens it, and god knows what else she does to my hair and my face! She steps away from the mirror. I look at the mirror to see a girl, with straight slicked back hair and plump red lips, wearing a black dress with high-heels. I feel different right now, more like what I would have turned out to be earlier if I had a proper mom.

I smile wholeheartedly at Chris. I pull her into a hug. She makes me release her quickly.

"One last thing, your mask" she says handing over a silver mask we bought earlier. I wear it carefully as not to ruin my hair or makeup.

"Now, you wait for another thirty minutes, I have to get Mar and Shauna ready" she says closing the door to my room. Chris is wearing a tight, silver dress. She is also wearing five-inch high heels.

After a while, when all of the girls' dates arrive, we leave. I am the odd one out of the group, without a date. But it's fine. I am not complaining. My eyes meet Shauna and she comes to walk next to me. I smile thankfully at her. She looks around at the people surrounding us then looks back at me and smiles smugly.

"What?" I demand from her. She shakes her head and says "Everybody is looking at you, Tris".

I don't believe her at first but when I see for myself, god damn it is absolutely true, my face turns beet red. Shauna chuckles lightly and joins in on the conversation with the others.

We reach the entrance to the mask dance party and stand there, looking amazed by the view. The hall is full of people dancing madly to the music, some are just bobbing their heads or tapping their feet to the beat of the song. I am overly excited to start the party.

"Let's officially begin the most epic party of 2017!" shouts Uriah. We all cheer, shout and whistle at him. He takes Marlene's hand and starts jumping up and down with her to rock music. Will takes Chris and Zeke, being Zeke, takes Shauna as well as me. I look worriedly at Shauna, but she fixes me with a smile. I start dancing madly to whatever pop song the DJ was playing.

But, of course, seeing hundreds of couples on the dance floor, the DJ changes the track. He plays a slow song, which is my favourite to dance to, _Thinking out loud- Ed Sheeran_. All my friends are basically couples so they start dancing with each other's partners. I tell the others to not worry about me. I go over to the bar and order a glass of water. I sip slowly and see a tall, dark and utterly handsome man in a Prince Charming costume, approaching me. I put down the glass as gracefully as I can and act like I never saw him. I turn around to pay the bartender. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around, internally screaming, to face the handsome stranger.

"How is it a beautiful girl or should I say Cinderella is standing all alone in this party?" he asks me. His voice is deep, it gives me the chills.

"I just can't seem to find my Prince Charming. Do you know where he is?" I ask and give him a small smile.

"I think I saw him over there. I guess I can show you the way" he says, offering me his hand.

I take his hand without hesitating and walk over to the dance floor with him.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I told you the emotionally intense chapters will be over soon. But, don't get your hopes up, there is still a rocky road for Tris to tackle with. Until then, don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! This chapter was my favourite to write so far. Please review, favourite and follow. It makes me write and upload faster. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Tris POV**

I walk with him up to the dance floor. He whispers in my ear, making me shiver "Everyone's looking at you". I look around to see that a spot has been cleared for us on the dance floor and everybody is watching us. I feel heat rush to my cheeks. I see Christina, from the corner of my eye, winking at me. I clench my left hand, to distract me from everyone's stare.

He stops suddenly, causing me to trip over. I was just about to fall face down on the floor, but he caught me by my waist. I stand properly and smile thankfully at him. He returns my smile, causing me to turn beet red. He chuckles softly. He takes my left hand and frees my fingers from the clenched state. I look at the floor, trying hard not to embarrass myself.

He guides my hands to his neck and sets his hand on my waist. We begin to slowly move side to side to Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud. The DJ replayed the song when he saw the two of us dancing slowly to rock music. After a moment or two, I start to sing along.

I break my stare off the floor, only to find him looking at me. I shrug and say "What? It's my favourite song". He lowers his eyebrows and says in his deep voice "I was just enjoying hearing your beautiful voice". Whatever he says, whatever he does only makes me blush harder. If my cheeks colours anymore, they are going to burn and fall off my face.

I think about how he is staring at me confidently, and I am staring at my feet. I tell myself to be brave and I push my face up to look at him. We continue to stare deeply in each other's eyes and move swiftly to the music. His eyes are blue, like an ocean. They look so gentle and calming, I can almost drown myself in his eyes.

It takes me a while to realise that the romantic, slow song isn't being played anymore. It is some sort of hip hop song and everyone around us is jumping up and down to the beat.

I look back at him and it seems like he also realised it now. I smirk at him. He turns back to me and a big smile slowly creeps up on his face.

He leans in next to my ear and asks "Wanna get out of here?". I nod my head and he quickly takes my right hand and leads me out of the hall to the balcony outside. By the time, we reach the balcony, we both are out of breath. It's amazing how we managed to weave through a giant crowd of drunk teenagers as well as adults. I glance at him and see that he is laughing. I start laughing too.

He releases my hand and I walk to the boundary wall. I set my hands on the edge and lean down to see people constantly leaving and entering the compound. The music from the hall can't be heard anymore. The silence in the air feels so good to my ears.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"I was wondering if I could get to know you" he says. As soon as he completes his sentence, I have a gut feeling that this evening is not going to end well. The reason is going to be me.

I agree hesitantly. He offers me his hand. I take it and we begin to walk around the balcony.

"So, what is your favourite colour?" he asks.

"Black, yours?" I reply.

"Black as well" he says with a huge grin on his face.

I chuckle lightly and ask him "Is there anything you would never give up?"

"Chocolate cake"

"Food it is?" I ask him while laughing.

"It is, indeed" he says, laughing along with me too.

"Do you have any pets?" he asks me.

"Yes, I got it today as a gift from my best-friend. It's a puppy. I call him 'Olly'" I reply with a lot of excitement.

He smiles at my over-excitement and says "I don't have one but would like to meet your puppy someday".

"Maybe, I will" I say flirtingly.

"Maybe, you will" he says, while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Our evening continues to be like this. Fun conversations and small talk. None of us has revealed their identity yet and I am grateful for that. I don't want this to turn into anything serious, I just wanted to enjoy for an evening.

He comes to a stop and says "If we want to meet next time, I'll have to tell you who I am". I freeze where I was standing. I was avoiding this thing all night and right now, my identity is going to be out in the open. I am not ready for it. Before I can say anything, he peels his mask off. I feel my jaw drop and shut it hastily. I didn't expect him to be Four!

He leans in to put his hands around my head, to untie my mask. I push him back and run towards the hall. I can feel him calling out to me as Cinderella. I put a hand over my mouth, to prevent me from screaming and make my way through the crowd. I reach the exit to the hall and quickly take off my heels. I take one in each hand and run to my apartment. I can sense he is behind me.

As much as it hurts me to say, whenever he touched me, I felt electricity running through my veins. Talking to him, dancing with him and solely being with me made me feel like I could burst into flames, or turn to liquid.

I turn around to see he is a little far away from me. I take the advantage of the situation and hide in the girl's washroom. I close the door carefully. I feel my knees go weak and I sit down on the floor, letting my head rest on the door. I muffle my crying with my hand. I hear the sound of footsteps outside the door.

"She isn't here" a manly voice says.

"No way, she has to be here" says Four.

"Listen, Four, you are looking extremely tired. Just take a break. Sit down for a while" says the same voice as before.

I nudge open my door enough to see Four sitting with his head in his hands, against a wall, looking stressed.

He is mumbling something, which I can't quite make out. I close the door again and cry more and more. I am the one who did this to him. he doesn't deserve a messed-up girl like me. He deserves someone so much better. Someone who doesn't make him suffer.

I don't know how long I stayed in the washroom. No one came in, maybe everyone was too drunk or too tired to use it. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes look tired, my lipstick is wearing out, and my hair is messed up as well. At least, the expensive dress is intact. I fix my face and hair and start walking to my apartment.

I try the doorknob, expecting it to be closed, but it has been left open. I enter the house and see Chris's heels lying near the sofa. I carefully tiptoe into the bedroom but unfortunately, she notices me sneaking in.

"Tris? where the hell did you go?" she demands.

I turn to face an angry and exhausted Chris. Instead of words coming out of my mouth, it's a weird sobbing noise. I start crying and throw myself in her arms. She rocks me, mumbling "Everything is going to be alright" in my ear.

She settles me on the sofa and brings me a nice, steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"What happened?" she asks.

"There was a cute boy, who asked me to dance with him. I danced a lot with him. I really enjoyed a lot. Then, we went outside to talk. He took off his mask, he was FOUR!? Can you believe it?" I tell her.

"What!? Omg! Why didn't you say anything earlier? Oh wait! I am so stupid, we were all wearing masks" she exclaims.

"Then he leaned in to take off my mask, I got scared that once he knows it's me, he will hate me. Also, I don't want to ruin his life with my fucking horrible past" I almost scream the last part while crying.

Chris hugs me and calms me down. After, I regain my senses, she gets Olly from his cage. As soon as Olly sees me, he jumps on me and attacks my face with his tongue. I laugh as his licking tickles me. Chris watches the both of us from the corner of the room, her eyes show pity for me. That is what I am scared of. I don't want to be pitied by my own best-friend or Four.

 **A/N: Hi! This is a major issue; do you want the next chapter in Tris pov or Four's pov? Either way, both of them are going to be interesting. Please review. It seems like a silly request but it motivates me a lot. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! I have another exciting chapter for you. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Four POV**

"Four, you need to chill out for a second" shouts Zeke.

"How can I chill out, Zeke?" I snap at him.

"At least, explain to me what happened" demands Zeke.

I groan and open the door to our apartment. We both sit down on the sofa and I begin describing the perfect night of my life.

"I joined the party late. I saw you dancing with Shauna and I didn't want to interrupt your moment. So, I headed towards the bar for a drink. I saw a very gorgeous girl standing there, sipping water. I instantly forgot about my need for a drink and asked her to dance with me. We danced all night long. After a while, I took her to the balcony. We talked for a while and I removed my mask. When I leaned in to take off hers, she just ran away" as I complete the last sentence, my head is already in my hands.

"Did you even ask for her name or try to ask?" asks Zeke.

"No" I say.

"Dude! Are you crazy? You don't know who she is, what her name is and I guess you didn't ask for her number! Nice flirting, bro!" snaps Zeke.

"Hey!" I shout at him.

Zeke realises that all he is doing is hurting me more.I keep on repeating our conversation in my head, trying to see where I came as too strong to scare her or if I said something rude. I find nothing. Absolutely nothing. I turn towards Zeke, he has passed out on the sofa. _Great!_ I think.

There is this unexplainable feeling I have towards her. The one that even Zeke can't explain to me. I need to a person who has feelings, a person who will understand my dilemma. Unlike Zeke, whose snoring is not helping at all.

I groan in frustration and go to take a relaxing bath and head to sleep.

* * *

"Zeke, are you going to help me or not?" I ask him.

He takes a sip of his coffee and says "I will, but I just don't know what to do".

"Like I know anything" I say.

"Why did she run away in the first place?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I definitely didn't come off as too strong or intimidating. Also, if i had known the reason all along, why would i ask you for help!?" I say.

"Maybe, it was your snappy nature towards your friend she didn't like" says Zeke.

"Sorry, now can we please think of a possible solution of finding her?" I plead.

"Of course, let me think" he says, while tapping a finger on his temple.

"Ooh! Oh! We can repeat the entire evening with you as you and me as Cinderella" he says.

"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrows at his stupid idea.

"Dude, do you want to find her or not?" he says, making grand gestures with his hands.

"Yes" I groan. I go over to him and start repeating what I said to her last night.

"How is it a beautiful girl or should I say Cinderella is standing all alone in this party?" I say in my deep voice.

Zeke turns cherry red and bursts into laughter.

"What Zeke!?" I shout.

"I just can't…can't see scary Four turn into in..to a …a softie" he says while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

I cross my hands and stare at him.

"Sorry, dude. Let's start again" he says.

"How is it a beautiful girl or should I say Cinderella is standing all alone in this party?" I repeat myself again.

Zeke covers his mouth with his hand and tries to control his laughter.

I throw my arms up in surrender and say "What the hell is the matter with you? I need someone else to help me".

"I am going to ask Shauna for help. Now, can you at least tell me where I will find her?" I ask him.

"She's gone to her parents in Candor" he replies.

"Fine then, Marlene?"

"Uriah is taking her out on an entire day date"

"Then, um Christina?"

"She has gone with Shauna to Candor. Apparently, Chris's parents also live in Candor"

I groan and wait for Zeke to tell me who my last option is.

"You have only Tris left" he says.

I don't say anything, just grab my jacket and head out to her apartment.

 _God, I will have to deal with the most annoying girl possible!_

 _She isn't going to help me. I know it already._

 _Well it doesn't hurt to try_ I think to myself.

I knock on her door twice. A tired, sleep headed Tris opens up the door. Her eyes widen as she sees that it's me. She raises her eyebrows at me, probably demanding an explanation for the person, who she hates, showing up at her doorstep at noon.

"I need your help" I tell her.

"For what?" she asks confusingly.

"At least let me in, will you?" I ask her politely.

She opens the door more widely. I enter her apartment. It is very neat and tidy, unlike mine.

She beckons me to sit on the couch. I suit myself and she sits in the chair in front of me, the coffee table maintaining the needed distance between us.

"So?" she says, breaking the already awkward silence.

"I need your help for what happened with my mysterious Cinderella yesterday" I explain.

"Oh? You're the one with the mysterious girl drama?" she asks, her face looking surprised.

"Yes, I am it" I say.

"Do you know anything about her?" she asks hesitatingly

"Nope"

"Oh"

"That is why I came here to ask for help"

"Do you remember what she looked like or what she was wearing?" she asks.

I feel a ray of hope enter my heart as I hear her idea.

"Yes" I exclaim.

"You could get someone to draw her" she says.

"I don't know anyone who is an artist in Dauntless" I say, regretting my hopefulness.

"I ca..can ma..make you ..one" she says stuttering. I don't say anything rude to her because after all I am the one begging for help.

"Thank you" I say bluntly.

She goes in her bedroom I suppose and comes out, carrying a ton load of drawing and painting supplies. She is about to fall, I rush over to help her stand straight and take half of her supplies from her. I can't help but feel a strange rush of feeling coursing through my veins as I hold her upright by her waist. I shake my head, thinking _I can't possibly like this silly girl._

She thanks me and runs a hand over her face and hair. She sits down with a blank sheet of paper and opens up bottles of paint. She takes a brush and looks at me.

I don't understand what is she asking for. Then as realisation hits me, I begin explaining.

"She is slim, not too tall but not too short. She has long brown hair, which were slicked back. Her hair is very silky and a good amount of shiny. She was wearing a silver mask. Her eyes are brown coloured, looking at her was like waking up. She has gorgeous looking red lips. She was wearing a black flowy dress with really high black heels. she was extremely beautiful" I keep my pace of description slow enough for her to paint her simultaneously.

After a good thirty minutes of my speaking and her hands working, she blows one last time on the painting, and shows it to me.

My jaw drops the same exact way, the first time I saw her. The painting looks exactly like her. Tris has done it so perfectly, it's almost like she saw her with me. I look up to thank Tris, only to find her wiping away small tears from her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Tris! this is amazing. You draw so well" I say as if I never saw her crying.

She nods her head a couple of times. She clears her throat and says "You get some copies of the portrait and put them throughout the compound".

"That's a nice idea. Thanks Tris!" I exclaim.

She excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. I decide not to wait for her to come out and thank her once again. I take a small piece of paper and write down a 'thank you' message and leave it on the table, among her supplies for her. I leave her apartment and slowly shut the door behind me.

 **Tris POV**

I hear the sound of a door being slowly shut. I exhale the breath I was holding and move out of the bathroom. I go to my bedroom and start sobbing heavily. All the time, he was describing me. Fucking me! I can't believe that Four in the first place, cared about the mysterious girl so much. Also, I can't believe he came to ask help from the girl he hates the most.

I can't believe anything that has happened today. I can't believe I encouraged him to print posters of me and put them up across Dauntless. There is a part of me that wants him to find out who she is but there's another part of me who wants him to go with someone much better than her. Someone who won't let him go through such stress. I don't know what to do, what to say and the biggest thing is how to help him without him knowing it was me all along?

 **A/N: Hi guys! If you noticed the dog isn't mentioned anywhere, it is because it is sleeping and Four hasn't noticed it. But I am pretty sure, the dog is going to do something later. So, what do you want me to write in the next chapter? Tris telling Chris over phone what happened between her and Four or Tris helping Four put up posters across the Dauntless compound and something goes entirely wrong(because of the dog)? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! I hope you like the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story is just a few more chapters long. I don't want it to be sixty chapters long. I also have a new fanfic on divergent 'Sleep My Angel'. Check it out. I am sure you'll love it. Please review!**

 **Tris POV**

I don't know for how long I had passed out next to the door until I felt something wet on my feet. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms. I bend forward to see Olly licking my feet. I pick him up and he instantly starts licking my face. It tickles me. I laugh and try to pull him away from my face. I go to the kitchen and open the cupboard and open a can of dog food for him. I place in his bowl and he sits on the kitchen floor, wiggling his tail as he eats.

I lay down lazily on the couch and try to clear my mind. Whenever I am stressed, I gather all my thoughts, push and lock them in a drawer and throw its key away. It may seem funny but it has always worked for me. I try to clear my mind. All the thought chains are locked in the drawer but there is a thought lingering in the back of my mind. Too stubborn to leave me alone. It's about Four. He is out putting up posters of me and I am pretty sure that someone or the other must have told him. My eyes move to the clock, I try to calculate for how long I had slept. I only slept for fifteen minutes! My face lights up. _I have a good chance_ I think. I take my phone and text Chris:

 _Hi!_

 _Hi! What are you doing? Any updates on Four?_

 _Yeah, he told me to paint a poster of ME!_

 _Did you do it?_

 _Yes, I had no option for opting out of it._

 _Well, that's fair. So now what?_

 _Now, I want to you to be my friend and threaten everyone in our circle to not disclose that it is me in the poster. Can you do it?  
_

 _What do I get in return?_

 _I will wear whatever you want me to wear._

 _Great! Deal closed. I am on it._

 _Good, thanks._

I grab my jacket and step outside the apartment. I see Four rushing towards me. _Does he know it's me? Oh my god! What should I do? Should I run back in?_ Before I have enough time to come to a terrible conclusion, he is standing in front of me.

"Hi!" I say in a tight voice that doesn't belong to me.

"Hi, I need your help" he says. For a brief moment, his eyes connected to mine and everything, everything in that split second was alright. I snap out of my bubble and say "Sure, what's up?"

"I managed to get hundred photocopies and I need help to put them up, will you help me?" he says, his eyes searching mine.

"Yes" I say and he hands me some posters and himself carries a can of glue and two brushes. I can't believe he got a hundred copies. With the posters in my hand, I don't even have a chance to text Chris about the deal we made. I hope she did the work.

Four and I keep walking around the compound, stopping occasionally to put the posters up which say 'Have you seen her?'. It's so ridiculously right. The part of me which was dancing with him was utterly happy and now it's lost.

We have only put up five posters till now, that too on the same wall. The shop owners or the landlords aren't giving us permission. It's weird to see that Four's tough personality is so vulnerable right now, no one is listening to him.

I look outside the hall door and it's raining. It reminds me of the time when me and my brother danced in the rain. I have a sudden urge to leave this work and dance in the rain. I set the posters down and tap on Four's shoulder, who is staring blankly at the wall.

"What?" he asks.

"I think you have done enough to find her" I say.

"What? Don't you see? She ran away from me. So, it must be my fault" he says, massaging his temples.

"I understand everything Four. It's just that you have spent days trying to find her and now you are miserable putting up posters around the compound. Maybe she needs some time to figure things out, you have to give it some time" I explain to him, hoping he would just give up on that shitty girl and I could go outside.

"Maybe you're right. Well, nevertheless I have something to tell you" he says.

"And that is?" I say.

"I wanted to say that you have been a great help today and that I want to apologise for my awful behaviour" he says thoughtfully.

I smile at his attempt to say sorry. "It's alright. I am sorry too, it's not like I was ever good to you too" I say.

"Now, come on! let's go outside" I plead.

"No, it's raining" he says.

"Oh! come on, maybe she is also dancing outside and you are going to miss the chance. Just have fun for once Four!" I plead again and again. He gives in and I take his hand, pretending not to feel electricity coursing through my veins.

I pull him outside and I trip over my own feet. I am about to fall but he grabs me by my waist and pulls me up. As he pulls me up, my face is so close to his. I feel like closing the gap but I need to suppress my feelings. I am already stuck in a tornado and I can't let him in. I look away and stand up straight. "Thanks, I am very clumsy" I joke. He chuckles and says "I thought so". I playfully slap his arm and his does it back. We fight like kids for god knows how long. We don't stop until we're on the ground, soaking wet, and non-stop laughing. He stands up and offers me his hand. He helps me up and takes both of my hands in his and we are moving in circles with our hands intertwined in between.

I have only seen this happen in movies and I can't believe of all the girls he can have, he has chosen me. Over and over again. I smile and laugh with him until he scares me that we could pneumonia. We enter the building and stare in horror at the sight we have come to see. Olly is chewing on the posters. I scream "Olly, stop it" and rush to pick him up and try to get the pieces of paper out of his mouth. I look back at Four, who is holding his head in his hands, sitting on the floor. I sit next to him and say "I am sorry. I didn't realise that Olly followed us till here. I will pay for the next set of photocopies. I am so sorry Four". He looks up and says "What did you say?" "I said that I am sorry" I repeat myself.

"No, what did you say his name was?" he asks. I realise I said Olly. That night Cinderella told him her dog is named Olly. I cover up the truth by saying "Polly, she's Polly". "Oh, I thought I heard something else" he says.

We get up and throw the mushy pieces of the posters into the bin. I wave him goodbye and take Olly in my arms, heading home.

 **Four POV**

I open the door to my apartment and enter inside. I look around to see Zeke is not here. I sigh and drink an entire bottle of water. I dry myself and change into fresh clothes. When I go to place my dirty clothes in the hamper, the smell of rain reminds of how Tris and I danced just now. I smile as I remember the moment. I have seen this happening only in the movies and I can't believe Tris allowed me to dance with her. I open my closet and take out the original poster. I really like her painting skills. The painting looks so real that I just want to keep it with myself. But, I have a better idea. I put on my sneakers and jog to the cafeteria. It is a very busy place and I bet every pair of eyes will be on this poster. I enter the canteen and put the poster up and step back. I smile as I see a crowd gathering around the painting. I clear my throat and shout "Does anyone know who she is?" there are murmurs from within the crowd but no possible answer. Just when I was losing hope, I can see a hand raised in the midst of the crowd, jumping up and down to answer the mystery.

 **Tris POV**

I open my refrigerator decide to go buy some food from the cafeteria. I am on standing on the entrance to the cafeteria, when my phone starts buzzing. I pick my phone. It's a call from Chris.

"Hi! What's up?" I say.

"Tris! I am so sorry! Please don't leave me. I am so sorry! I will do anything you want me to but please don't get angry" exclaims Christina.

"Hey! Calm down and explain" I command.

As she explains, I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop in horror.

 **A/N: Cliff-hanger! *evil laugh* so what do you think is going on? Who knows who the mysterious Cinderella is? Any guesses? Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you for the reviews! Please check out my fanfic on divergent called 'Sleep My Angel'. You will definitely enjoy it.**

I see a crowd around my painting. Suddenly, the crowd parts, making way for Four. I see him approaching me with worried eyes. I drop my phone and cover my mouth with both my hands. I turn around and run. I just run, adrenaline coursing in my veins. My heartbeat is so loud that I am scared that my rib cage will pop out. I run back to my apartment. I quickly enter and close the door behind me. I slide down against the door, panting and sweating.

 **Tobias POV**

I watch her close the door before I could even reach it. I walk to her apartment and sit with my back to the door. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, concentrating on the sound I am hearing from inside. It sounds like she is crying. I don't understand why she is running away from me? why she didn't tell me that she was my Cinderella? Why did she help me all along if she didn't want me to find her? I take out her phone from my pocket. She dropped it earlier in the cafeteria. I feed my number in it, leave a message for her, and slip from under her door. I get up, dust myself and walk away. I shake my head unable to believe that it was her all along. A spark lights up in my heart, travelling at a rapid pace throughout my body as I recount all the days I spent with her, trying to find her. I never imagined that I would fall for her. I was irritated by her from the day I met her. She was reckless and a rule-breaker. She didn't find me intimidating. She was the reason I was losing my scary vibe amongst my students. I never hated her. I liked her from the starting. I just have too many secrets about me that I don't want to share.

But I am not who I was before. Secretive, shy and weak. I have changed since I met her. Now I am open, talkative, bold and tough. She changed me in one night and I am ready to open up to her.

 **Tris POV**

I sense someone sitting in front of my door Probably Four. I see that he slipped my phone from under. I wipe my face and check my phone. He fed his number in my phone and left a message-

 _I am sorry if whatever I did made you upset. Zeke told me about you and I really like you Tris. Please talk to me. I'll be waiting_

 _-Four_

I get up and get some stationary paper. I write him a letter because I don't have internet data package in my phone.

 _Dear Four,_

 _I am going to explain to you something only extremely close friends and relatives know about me. I trust you enough that you won't expose my secret which I am about to tell you._

 _My family is not like the other families. My dad died in a car accident. My mom, my younger brother Caleb and I were devastated. My mother was sad for a couple of months until she found herself a new boyfriend. He had a habit of returning home drunk and beating up my mother. She never spoke against him. She reassured me by saying it is 'true love'. I never believed her. One day, she was being kicked in the ribs. It was extremely horrible. I jumped in to save her but I had as much power that a four-year-old does. He threw me on the floor and locked me in the closet. So now you know why I am claustrophobic. And then again, he started to kick her in the ribs. I went to save her and in result got forty slaps on my right cheek back. I was terrified of that man. My neighbours reported him. He was taken to jail. My mom to rehabilitation. She had to fight for our custody, her one-year-old son and four-year-old daughter. In the court, she declared she didn't want us. We were put into foster care. They separated me and Caleb. Separating from him is like someone stabbing you with a dagger in your heart. Every six weeks, my foster parents changed. They couldn't keep up with my traumatic conditions. The only one that stayed was Tyra. She is with me till now. My brother died of pneumonia when he was little. This is my story. Besides that, I want you to know that, that night was possibly the best night of my life. I hadn't spoken or even laughed that much in the past seventeen years. Thank you for everything._

 _Tris_

I finish writing the letter and get up from the bed, constantly stepping on crumpled up paper. I grab my jacket and step out into the hallway. I hover around Four's apartment, trying to find the perfect moment to slip in the letter. I walk quickly to his door and slip in the letter. As soon as I slip it in, I hear noises from inside. I pick up my pace and run back to my apartment.

Christina is at her parents' house in Candor. I told her what happened and she wanted to come back. But I told her that I need to handle this on my own. I can't rely on her to fix everything for me.

Only an hour had passed by, and I was growing impatient and nervous about his response. I wasn't scared that he will reveal my identity to the entire compound. I trust him a lot.

It was as if we had a telepathic connection or something but within two hours I had gotten a response letter which said-

 _Dear Tris,_

 _I understand what you have been through. I promise not to say one word about you to anyone. I wanted to apologise for my jerky behaviour with you as your instructor in P.E. I was a little irritated that you didn't find me tough and scary as others did. That put me off. But the real reason I didn't behave around you was that I liked you from the day I saw you. I like you even now. I just didn't tell you earlier because I expected a rather harsh rejection from your side. I had the most extraordinary and wonderful night of my life at the ball. I should let you know that I don't dress up for anyone but I did it for Zeke. Well, maybe following that goof for years brought me something extremely good. There are some secrets that I want you to know. My father was an abusive one. He physically harassed my mother. My mother died because of it. My father was the political leader running for Abnegation Congress. Because of his reputation in the society, my mom's death wasn't mentioned by anyone. It was due to "cancer". I was only five-year-old at that time. Nothing made sense to me. He even started beating me. he did it for years and I learned to live with it. Always waiting for me to turn sixteen, leave the town and live freely as an adult. I was done being the speck of dirt under his shoe. My body may have moved from its scars but my mind, heart and soul hasn't. Tris, I really like you. I have never confided so much in anyone especially a girl. I don't care if you carry the sorrows of the past with you all life-long. What I care about is you. I promise to do anything to make everything in life better for you. I will be always waiting for you._

 _-Four_

I was shocked listening to the horrors of his childhood. It made me realise that even if what we had in common is extremely horrible, it is the only things which prevent us from turning out as our parents. The feelings he has for me is remarkable. No one, especially in case of teenage boys, has ever liked me so much. He has promised me trust and safety. Something I never got in life before. I only have one chance to change my life and that chance is him.

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I assure you they will definitely get together at the end. I love Fourtris more than anything else. Please leave a review if you want more quick updates and follow and favourite!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys! This story only has a few chapters left. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

 **Tobias POV**

I knock on the door to Shauna's apartment. Apparently, Shauna, Chris and Mar took up the job to dress up Tris for our date tonight willingly. Tris was dreaded by their enthusiasm. I giggle remembering her whining. The door opens and Shauna shrieks "He's here!". "God Shauna!" I say.

"Oh, shut up, you are going to be the next person who shrieks when you will see Tris" she exclaims. I ask impatiently "Well, where is she?".

"Woah, somebody's eager" says Shauna. I roll my eyes. She says "She'll take five more minutes of your precious time". She lets me enter her house finally. I suit myself on the couch, tapping my left foot nervously. I hear the door knob turn. Instinctively I get up and smooth my tux. I see Christina coming out of the room. I sit down again. She approaches me and sits next to me. "Listen Four, I know she told you everything. But I want you to know that if anything literally anything happens to her. I will hunt you down. She hasn't been emotionally well these few days. If you hurt her in any way..." She is cut off by Mar shouting "She's coming out". Chris shoots me deadly looks. I understand why she feels so protective of her. She thinks I am doing it for fun, like after one or two I am going to blow her off. I am definitely…My chain of thoughts is interrupted by a gorgeous looking Tris coming out of her room. She is wearing a red dress with thin shoulder straps. She is wearing high heels and seems to struggle making her way towards me. She stumbles towards the coffee table and trips. I catch her by her waist before she could fall face down. She looks up and I am lost looking in her beautiful brown eyes. She has applied something black around her eyes to make them pop. I can feel my jaw drop. I quickly regain my senses and help her stand up. She mumbles a soft 'thank you'.

I hear the girls snickering, standing next to me. I turn to them but I am startled by a high-pitched scream. "OH MY GOD! TRIS, YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! FOUR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO TAKE HER AWAY" screams Zeke.

I roll my eyes and push him aside. He falls on the floor dramatically and says "Ow", which makes the girls laugh harder. I ignore them and offer Tris my hand. She places her hand in mine. Soon, our fingers intertwine. Her hand fits perfectly into mine, it's like we were made for each other.

We walk out of the apartment. I squeeze her hand gently. I look at her, she is turning beet red. She looks cute. I can't believe I am going on a date with her. I have gone on double dates with Zeke but they always resulted in a bleak future for me. I am taking her to a very famous restaurant 'Oranjee'. I decided we could walk our way till there. There is not much distance. I feel her leave my hand. I look at her confusingly. Instead she holds on to my arm and says "Sorry, I need support to walk in heels". I say with a huge grin "No problem". We have reach the chasm, I decide to stop. "Let's stop here, shall we?" I say. She smiles ear to ear and says "Sure". We lean against the railing, she is looking down at the river. She has curled her hair today which is different than her usual straight hair. Her curls bounce off her shoulder as she looks down. She turns to me and asks "Why are you staring at me?". I chuckle softly and say "Because you are looking extremely gorgeous. I may have to punch a guy or two tonight". She laughs and says "Not so bad yourself. I really like the heart on your coat". I stare at her confusingly and say "What heart?". She gestures for me to remove my coat. I remove it and hold it in front of me. There is a big heart on it. I sigh and say "Zeke bought this tux for me". She laughs and says "I think it looks cute. Loosen up a bit, Four". "You are saying this because you aren't the one wearing it" I say. "Fine give me your coat" she says. I help her into my coat. "Wow, you can really pull off anything" I say staring uncontrollably.

"Whatever, let's go wherever is it you are taking me" she says tugging at my hand. I am still leaning against the railing with her on one side tugging at my hand. I look around to see no one is here. I pull at her hand and she falls into my arms. She says "What are you doing?". "We are going to dance" I say. "There's no music" "There is" I pull out my phone and play 'The Night We Met' by Lord Huron. I take her hands and place them around my neck and my hands on her waist. She blushes and presses her forehead into my chest. I kiss the top of her head. We dance in the chasm to a song we can barely hear. Not caring if the rare passers-by are watching us, not caring about anyone but being in the moment. Nothing in my life was going right for me until she came along. She is the only thing that went right.

We are interrupted by the bleeping of my phone, which signals that the battery is out. She slips out of my arms and I suddenly feel cold. I take out my phone from my pocket and switch it off. "Well, I guess it's time to go to the restaurant. Let's go" I offer her my hand. She takes my hand and we walk to the restaurant. We reach there and I ask the hostess for a table for two under the name 'Eaton'.

We are shown to a table by our waitress for the night. I pull Tris's seat like a gentleman for her. She settles herself down. I sit in the chair in front of her. The waitress brings us two glasses of water.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her. She flips through her menu and says "I don't know, surprise me". "Fine then" I say. I order two plates of mushroom ravioli for us. The waitress brings our order and we dig in.

I ask her "Did you figure out my real name?". She says casually "Yes, it's isn't it?" then she begins to laugh. I say "Not funny". She turns serious and says "I know it's Tobias Eaton".

"I like hearing my name from your mouth" I say smiling like an idiot. "Well Tobias do you know my real name?" she asks me. "No" I say. I didn't know she was using a nickname all the time. "It's Beatrice Prior" she tells me, poking at her food.

"Oh, that's nice" I compliment her. We talk throughout our dinner. She constantly jokes about how much 'soft' I am when it comes to love. I agree with her. Being with her brings out a different part of me. Part of me that I didn't know ever existed. After dinner, I take her to the garden with a huge fountain in it. We take a stroll, holding hands in the moonlight. When we reach the fountain, I stop and take both of her hands in mine. She looks at me with confused eyes as to what am I going to do. I grin and press my mouth to hers. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same. "I can't believe we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend" I say breathlessly. She smiles at me.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. I feel like all my prayers have been answered. I know she feels the same too. I am really glad that I met her. We may have had suffered in our past but are ready to live a future full of happiness. We accept each other with each other's luggage of feelings. I feel like I am in a never-ending dream and she is my angel guiding me through different phases of life. Everything has changed in me. Every time I am with her, the electricity coursing through my veins increases and increases until I can't handle it anymore. There's no one else I would rather be with than her.

 **A/N: Hi again! Do you want me to do this chapter in Tris POV or not? The next chapter is the epilogue. The official ending in Tris POV. I want to say it's been a great journey writing this story. What I wanted to do from the beginning has been clearly depicted. I am very happy. Thanks for your reviews and be sure to follow to not miss the epilogue chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the last chapter of this story. I am proud of myself that I completed my first ever fanfiction. I really hope you like this chapter. Leave a review if you loved this story. Be sure to check out my other fanfics on divergent 'Sleep My Angel' and 'Waiting Forever'. Enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

I push open the iron gate and turn around. I wave back to Tobias. He smiles sadly and waves back. Then he drives away in his car. I walk the narrow and straight path down to the graveyard. Newly grown trees surround the pavement. The first time I was here, I had carved my name enclosed in the harsh winds of a tornado on a tree close to Caleb's grave. _What if they removed the tree?_ I think. I observe every tree closely to find the carving. My pace fastens as I am unable to find it. My breathing becomes heavier as I start to walk around in different directions. My heart beat slows down as I see it on the same old tree. I touch the dents with my fingertips, leaning in close to savour the smell of old wood. I move away from the tree and walk towards his grave. I put the bouquet of white lilies on his stone. I sit down and say "Hi! Caleb. I haven't seen you in a long time. I came to see you today to tell you something I have never told anyone. I always write my name and then enclose it in a tornado. You always asked me why I do that, and today I am going to tell you the reason behind it. The tornado is all the worse things I ever had to deal with and I am in the middle. Stuck in this vicious circle of life. If I move and let people in to help me get out, it results in the destruction of their buildings and bridges. So, I never brought them in. I feel like now I have finally fought the wind and made my way out of the cyclone. But there are times when I feel like I never truly came out. It maybe be possible because no one ever forgets where they came from". I pause and inhale a sharp breath. "So that's that. I have accepted Tyra as my only mother. When she told me that she loves me, I believed her for the first time. I feel better being around her. I usually spend my summers with her. Also, I got married!" I shriek. I hold up my left hand with the ring on it. The diamond sparkles in broad daylight and I say "It's beautiful, isn't it? I married Tobias, five months ago. I love him a lot. He has changed me in so many ways Caleb. When it comes to him, I am always speechless. He is extraordinarily amazing". I gently touch the developing bump on my stomach and say "I am six weeks pregnant Caleb. I had never thought about being married to someone. Hell! How am I even going to be a mother to this child? I don't think I will be a great mother-" I am interrupted by a flash of white light across the grave. I look up and see bright white light spreading across the sky. I get up carefully, wary of what is happening. A man like figure steps out of the light. As he steps down the invisible stairs leading to the ground, I see his figure take shape of a young boy. He has chubby cheeks, thin lips and blue eyes. He is wearing a white tux. He slowly approaches me, smiling from ear to ear. He waves at me. I look behind me to see if he's waving to someone else, only to find no one. I turn back around and see he is standing very close to me. I shudder but eventually a warmth fills my cold body as I realise who he is. Caleb. He came to meet me. I lean in and touch his face and say "Oh my god! Caleb. You have grown so big". I smile and ruffle his smooth brown hair. He chuckles and embraces me in a hug. I bury my face in his neck, taking in the way he always used to smell. Vanilla. It's an unusual for a human being to smell like that. He smells like vanilla because I used to dab vanilla essence behind his ears. I breathe in his scent again, cherishing his embrace. He pulls away and takes my hands into his. "Tris, you look so good than the last time I saw you. I am extremely happy for you and Tobias" he exclaims.

"I know Caleb. Me too" I say happily. He takes both of my hands into his and says "Don't you say stupid things like you are not going to be a great mother. Don't you remember how protective you were of me? You used to dress me up in six layers of sweaters during winter. You even put me in your skirt and made me your little sister. And I still haven't forgiven you for the time you painted my face with red lipstick". I laugh and suddenly a sob takes over my body. Tears flood my face and my eyes begin to burn. He holds me and rocks me in his arms. He whispers the lullaby I used to sing to him. I slowly calm down and say "Caleb, I miss you a lot. Where were you all the time?". He shifts a little so that I am facing him and says "Beatrice, now you listen to me. I miss you a lot. You don't even know how much I miss being with you. I miss listening to your lullabies. I miss everything about you. I live in the clouds with others. But don't you every cry over me because I am right there in your big heart. Even if I can't be with you physically doesn't mean I am never here. I will and I am here for you at all times. Whenever you miss me just look for me in your heart. I will always be there. I am so proud to see how far you have come in your life and promise me you will take care of yourself, Tobias and the baby"

I nod and he continues "You have to hold on to life as long as you can. Frustrate the god with your stubbornness. I know you will do it Tris. You are the most amazing sister I ever had. I will never forget you. I love you Tris". He embraces me in his warmth once more and holds me for a long time. He buries his face in my neck. I feel wetness on my neck, maybe he is crying. I sing a lullaby and calm him down. I hold onto him tightly as I feel a presence pull him away from me. He unfolds me from his arms and says "I love you. I'll see you soon Tris". He gives into the pull and walks towards the white light. He waves to me and I wave back. I shout 'I love you Caleb' as he steps into the light. The light disappears, taking my brother with it. I fall down on my knees as a sob rocks my body. I am not crying because he went away. Because he never did. He is in my heart and soul and he can't escape my memory anytime. I have him locked in my memory. I cry in happiness that my brother came to see me. He told me he loves me and that is the best present he has ever given to me. I get up and wipe my tears. I brush the dirt off my dress and walk back to the gate. As I walk down the path, I realise I have finally once and for all escaped the vicious cycle of life. My past finally leaves me. The good phase of my life begins now. I close my eyes and see a boy running around in a playground with his dad chasing him. I see a beautiful house by the lake and I see the perfect family standing next to it. The type of family I always wanted to be a part of. I reach the exit and look up to the sky. I see a cloud looking exactly like my brother's face. I smile wholeheartedly knowing he really is there for me. I laugh as I see him wink at me. I blow him a kiss. I get out of the graveyard and settle into the car, next to Tobias. I smile happily at him. He smiles back. As we move further and further away from the graveyard, I tell myself to live in the moment no matter where you are. Even if you are stuck in a tornado, don't cry your way out of it. Make your way out, find your way out. Make your place in the swarm of bees carrying sweet honey, even if it stings. There are going to be thousands of thorns that will prick you but it is you who has to decide whether to bandage it or let it bleed and worsen the situation. I have made my choice. The best one I have ever made so far.

 **A/N: Hi again! This is the end. I have to admit that I was crying while writing it. It's been a great journey throughout. Thank for your amazing support and love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
